


the Billywig

by Diggy



Series: Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, April Showers, F/M, Fantastic Prompts and Where to Find Them, Sex, Spring, Spring is in the air!, newtina, of course there's sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: In response to the “Fantastic Prompts and Where to Find Them” photo prompt.Spring is in the air, and every creature in and out of Mr. Scamander's case can sense it. With all the changes his life is throwing at him and a 3-year-old son to keep him busy, Newt Scamander is tired by the end of the day. Not too tired, however, for Tina to get her own time with him...





	the Billywig

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This fic is a new addition to the "Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them" universe/timeline, and also a response to a Fantastic Prompts' photo prompt shown below. You can follow "Fantastic Prompts and Where to Find Them" at fantasticprompts.tumblr.com  
> 
> 
>   
> 

  **The Billywig**

 

* * *

 

 

He held the child carefully in his tired arms and pushed the door slowly open with the toe of his weathered leather boot. The aged wood panel creaked faintly into the darkness of the bedroom as the parent carried his son inside.

Newt cradled the back of his son’s head gently in his hand and against the crook of his neck as he stepped closer to the child’s crib. The tiresome three-year-old’s tiny hand clung tightly to his father’s shirt and it took some skill and deliberate maneuvering from the wizard to get the child to let go without disturbing his slumber. Newt Scamander did not care to run another round of _“let’s get the toddler to bed,”_ again, and even less of an inclination to call on his wife for assistance. He was going to take great care to ensure he didn’t wake the child in his mission to put him to bed.

Finally managing to release his son’s plump little fingers from his shirt, the father lowered his son in the bed and adjusted the soft green blanket around him. He smiled and felt his heart swell with something immeasurable and indescribable with mere mortal words. _Their beautiful little treasure._

The toddler’s tiny lips rested puckered and plump from his pre-slumber battle and his cheeks red and shining with the sleepy tears now dried on his soft skin. Newt smiled as he stroked a coppery curl off his son’s forehead before finally retreating with only the faintest hiccup from the sleeping child.

The door closed silently behind him, and the instant the faintest _click_ of the door latching sounded off, Newt felt all the bones and joints in his body pop and complain with the exhaustion that only now was being given a chance to settle and make itself known.

“Oooh,” he groaned faintly in protest for the first time that evening. It wasn’t that the discomfort and tiredness hadn’t been present before, but rather that Newt Scamander hadn’t had a chance to react to the discomfort until his loveable, wonderful, _beautiful_ boy was fast asleep and no longer in dire need of his constant attention and supervision.

“You look like Orion just sent you chasing a dragon all day.” Her soft-toned voice broke the silence of his aching joints with a warmth that made him smile upon reopening his eyes and catching sight of her. Tina Scamander stood before him with a mug in hand and clad is silky blue pajamas and looking oddly bemused with his disheveled arrangement. “Tired yet?”

He wanted to smirk and say something witty but the three steps forward and slight ache in his back made him settle for _“just a smidge,”_ instead.

Tina laughed something low and musical just as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. She didn’t ask for permission and he didn’t hesitate to accept the press of her lips against his and soak in the velvety softness of his kiss against her mouth. They parted with a shaky sigh, Newt’s hot breath fanning her skin and plump lips hovering over hers, not quite touching but so close she could feel the heat of his lips radiating over hers like the glow of a dull candle.

“Come to bed,” she asked him in a whisper, not daring to open her eyes. He kissed her again, this time taking her bottom lip between his for a moment and letting his tongue just graze the ultra sensitive skin there before replying.

“I still have to tend to my creatures…” She breathed in heavily as he spoke, his fingers pulling more tightly against her warm back and making him pause a beat to steal another kiss that left her warm and dizzy from his taste. “I’ll get to bed much sooner if you help me.”

Tina chuckled and this time took the initiative put her mug down andtangled her fingers into his hair so she could pull him down for a deeper, warmer and all-encompassing kiss. As soon as she felt him push her lightly against the flat wall behind her though, she separated from him and opened her eyes to him. Newt Scamander watched her with heavy-lidded eyes and a smokey dark gaze that made a fire burn in her body like a dragon trying to escape and warmth filled her veins.

“Let’s not waste time then.” Without any further hesitation, Tina pushed her husband lightly away, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom with a twinkle in her eye and a _devious_ smirk that left promises for later that evening.

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander made quick work of descending the entrance to the magical case and feeding the creatures both large and small. Tina marveled, as she often had, at the ease and tranquility her typically   _peculiar_ husband seemed to embody when surrounded by his brood of creatures . It was as if being around his beasts put him in his element and empowered him in a way that no magic in the world could ever do.

As the night grew darker and time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace , the case remained bustling with activity. Tina finished up with feeding the last of the docile creatures and polished up  with the effortless incantation and flick of her wand. She wandered deeper into the case and towards the newest addition to the magical housing - a meadow with a forest backdrop.

Pink blossoms sprouted and flowered like colorful snow over the soft green grass of the newest habitat. The location was unoccupied. Newt hadn’t yet acquired the creature he had intended for this new abode and was still growing the trees, bushes, and grasses he knew the home would require. Above the enchanted meadow, the sun shined bright and warm and it made the witch smile happily at the enchanted star’s warmth. She close her eyes as she inhaled the sweet scent of flowers blooming and growing beneath her feet.

“I have the sun always shining here to help the plants grow quickly.” She heard his voice approaching and when she opened her eyes and turned to his voice he was walking towards her with a half-unbuttoned shirt and a peaceful smile on his face that radiated adoration.

“It’s beautiful,” she mused softly as she looked back towards the expanse of greens, reds, purples and pinks. Newt came up behind her and she felt the entire length of his body as he wrapped his arms around her middle gently with a warm embrace and rested his chin against her shoulder.

“Do you want to sit for a while? I’m going to make it rain and it’s really something to witness when all the nearby creatures come for the rain.” She nodded wordlessly before Newt took her hand in his, and in a few easy movements, sat on the soft grass and pulled Tina to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. Without a moment to spare, Newt raised his wand to the enchanted sky above them. _“Pluvia Incantamentum.”_

The rain began to fall almost instantly. A silvery umbrella emitted from the tip of his wand and hung  above them as they admired the falling droplets. A buzz of excitement erupted as the meadow and forest-like backdrop beyond began to stir with excitement.

Tina rested against him with a soothing sigh and intertwined her fingers with Newt’s free hand as they watched all the creatures small to large begin to wander towards the warm rain with curiosity. She smiled and chuckled as she watched some of the Bowtruckles and Diricawls cautiously make their way into the habitat, Fwoopers and Billywigs gliding through the precipitation and playing in the rain.

Newt kissed her exposed shoulder softly and Tina let her head fall back and eyes close with a content sigh.

“We should go to bed,” he whispered into her ear as the neck of her blouse tugged lower down her shoulder and his lips trailing the hem of her collar. “Orion is asleep, and while we’ll know if he cries for us, we should probably be closer.”

“In a minute,” she mumbled happily. “I love the rain.”  Tina watched the gentle flurry of movement like a painting being created before her eyes, and watching her doing so made Newt’s heart swell past capacity in his chest and stir in his blood in the only way _she_ could.

“Do you want to feel it?” His voice was low and smokey in her ears, so much so that it made her breath catch in her throat.Her skin tingled with the heat that radiated off his lithe fingers as they trailed down her arm and etched lazy circles across her skin. “I love the feel of a warm rain on my skin.”

She hesitated, the proposal lingering in the air. Tina felt Newt’s lips peppering her exposed shoulder again, and she relished in the feeling of the warm silk of his lips gliding over her when she felt the top button of her blouse pop undone. Her eyes opened, and when she turned her head to the side, Newt locked eyes with her.

“Make love to me, Newt.”

He swallowed thickly at her blunt proposal, his vision going hazy and eyes growing green with desire. Tina was slow and calculated, turning in his lap with precise and liquid movements until she kneeled before him. With a soft and delicate touch, her thin fingers were silent as she pulled his wand out of his hand and lowered it gently beside them without another word. The rain fell onto their bodies without any trepidation or prejudice, the warm, sweet moisture soaking into their clothing and seeping into their skin like a potion being absorbed through touch.

“Orion…” the Magizoologist began to speak but Tina shushed him with a finger to his lips and a whisper in his ear.

“...he’s fine,” her lips brushed against his earlobe as she spoke and she felt him shudder with the minute touch. “I want to make love in the rain with my husband.”

It was the last word spoken, the remainder of their conversation turning to the language of touch and taste. Their lips melted together into something unhurried and deep, the kiss growing and evolving with the lazy movement of their lips and tongues. The falling rain soaked them, slowly at first but soon their clothing clung to them as if glued to their skin. Fingers and hands explored the slick lines and curves of bodies, movements were well practiced and familiar as breathing, yet slow and lazy as if relishing their explorations for the first time.

His shirt was the first to go. Tina’s hands were light as they pulled the buttons undone, one at a time and reveled in his gooseflesh-covered skin as she peeled back the sticky cloth from the expanse of faint freckles and silvery scars. He held her close, and after assisting her with pulling the cloth down his arms, Newt pulled her strongly against his chest and into his lap.

She gasped into his mouth as her thighs straddled him, and released a sound of pleasure as his hands began their teasing exploration of her skin. Her pajama blouse pulled and tugged up her body, inch by torturously slow inch of skin becoming revealed to his heated touch and lithe fingers. His mouth separated from hers to lift the soaked and heavy fabric over her head before reconnecting with her cool skin to taste her collarbone as her head fell back with another breathy moan. He suckled and lavished her skin with his mouth, and for a long and distracted few minutes, she couldn’t decipher if his tongue or his teeth felt better against her pebbled nipples as he toyed with her breast and she dug her fingers into his wet curls and scalp.

The wizard groaned into her skin as she tugged on his hair and shifted, causing his growing arousal to brush against her inner thigh from within the constraints of his trousers.

“Tina,” he breathed her name with heat before reconnecting with the tender flesh of her other breast. Tina lulled her head back, arching into his gifted touch and devilish tongue. She felt ignited like this, the feel of his hands exploring her back and trailing lower and lower into her pajama bottoms as his tongue and mouth suckled and licked and nipped at her tender flesh. Heat pooled in her veins like molten power, traveling lower and lower into her body until it dripped where she wanted him most. His hands cupped her backside and she moaned loudly into the rain as he brought quick touch around her hip and to the warmth radiated from between her thighs. Fingers swept across her moisture and the witch purred against his touch. Finally having enough of the decadent torture, Tina made a decision.

She dropped her hands to cup his face and pull him up to look her in the eye and away from her chest. Newt’s eyes burned green and gold with all the heat of their kiss and it made Tina’s breath catch in her throat a shiver to run down her cool, rain-drenched skin. She bit her lip wordlessly, and Newt understood precisely what she wanted. His hands quickly undid the fastenings of his trousers, and when Tina pushed his chest very lightly, he let himself fall back against the grass.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed as their combined efforts efficiently shoved the remainder of his garments down his thighs and she could resituate herself over him. Tina leaned forward to kiss him deeply as he helped her out of her own remaining clothing and he shivered as her taut nipples raked against his chest. And then they were there. Tina felt her center pulse as Newt guided the tip of his erection to her. Her knees rested  just below either side of his hips, one arm at either side of his head as she stared into those eyes she loved so. He took a shaky hand to her face and brushed away a raven lock of crinkled, rain-drenched hair before tucking it back behind her ear in a way that made her close her eyes for a moment and relive a flashback of the first time he’d ever touched her so tenderly. She reopened her eyes as she turned her face slightly in his palm, letting the tip of his thumb dip between her lips for only a minute before catching his gaze with hers. Without any further hesitation, she slowly sunk onto his length.

The meadow flooded with the sound of their moans blending together in a union that was a thousand times more powerful than any wizarding magic.

“My Tina,” he breathed into her mouth before stealing her breath from her lungs with a kiss that made her spin and twirl into a dizzying mixture of sensation and emotion. His hands cupped her backside strongly, fingers dipping into her more supple flesh that had softened slightly since the arrival of their son, a fact he never admitted to her aloud but loved in secret.

Tina didn’t wait for any verbal approval and instead knew by the way his hands tightened on her muscles that they were well acquainted with the powerful sensations and ready to move. And so, without feeling the necessity to prolong their torture, Tina began to move. The feel of her hips slowly releasing his length made them both hiss at the electricity of the act, and as she sunk just as slowly back onto him, she choked with the flood of power in her throat.

Newt’s lip went red with the force of his teeth biting down as he tried to keep composure, his hold on her only tightening until her creamy flesh turned red and purple with the force, and the barest discomfort mixed with her pleasure in an explosive reaction.

“Oh Newt,” she cried into the humid air, letting her head fall back in the overwhelming reaction. Newt held her tightly, and with the lightest assistance, she began to build a steady but powerful rhythm with the push and pull of her hips.

It didn’t take long to overwhelm them, and in only a few moments her movements began to lose composure and become desperate. His name fell from her lips in a flurry of mixed vowels and utterances that held little composure as they blended with his groans and moans of her name as well.

“Tina, love…” It was all he could manage. He knew she was close, the speed of her hips increasing and her movements losing all pattern as she chased her release. She was close, but he felt himself balancing on the precipice of oblivion, dangling so close to that fall and trying desperately to remain stable until she fell first. With that thought in mind, Newt abruptly sat up, pulling her tightly against his chest and swallowing her gasp in his kiss. His entire body began to tremble as he thrusted his hips only slightly and without intention to meet with her movement. The reaction was nearly instantaneous. The new angles created by their changes combined with the dragged friction and stimulation through Tina’s body allowed her to feel the movement in her clit to her opening. This sent waves of sensation coursing through her body with such immense force, she tumbled off the cliff within seconds.

Her body convulsed as she road the powerful orgasm. Her nails dug into the grass, tearing blades of greenery and dirt into her skin and hands as she cried and was blinding in the white heat of her release. The spectacle alone sent Newt’s eyes rolling into the back of his head and his toes crunching with their curls as he felt his last shred of restraint give way to the inevitable.

They returned back to Earth in ragged breaths and racing heartbeats. Tina held her husband close to her chest as he shook with the aftermath of his powerful release and collapsed against her. With his forehead pressed to her shoulder and breath against her neck, she felt herself stroking the wet, dripping curls of his hair as if on instinct. Her fingers stroked his scalp and the back of his head in soothing circles and patterns as he slowly regained his breath. She could smell the familiar scent that was classically Newt mixed and evolving with the growing smell of grass and freshly watered earth. The two aromas and experience combined and mixed together into something that left her dizzy and light as if stung by a Billywig, losing hold of the solid ground beneath her feet and floating into the air. She knew it would be permanently engraved in her mind because the only word she could place on such an experience was _perfect_.

Tina felt Newt’s heartbeat thudding strongly against her skin and starting to level out into a calm rhythm that matched his breathing.

“You’re falling asleep,” she mused in the lightest chuckle she could muster. The strokes of her fingers through his hair lulling him into sleep; she could feel his body losing its strength and beginning to sink into the ocean of peace she knew such ministrations often did.

“I could happily sleep here in your arms until tomorrow,” his mumbled and low voice croaked thickly with exhaustion. “Although,” he paused for a deep breath to rethink the statement and stir some energy back into his body. “I’m not certain I’d be able to stand in the morning if I did.”

Tina laughed with her whole body, and the vibration of her glee radiated through her skin and onto his. She knew he was close to slumber, but still, she held him close. She didn’t mind holding him a while longer in the aftermath of this summer rain in the almost perfectly imagined meadow. No, she didn’t mind at all.


End file.
